capretttovitafandomcom-20200213-history
Capretto Vita (Obstacle Course) Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name This Is My New Page Talking About My Obstacle Course. Capretto Vita 15 and all future competitions were canceled. before Capretto Vita 11, my next door neighbor (I called him Joe Goodnan tho his name was Coty) mom would not let him be on YouTube. Which made all the competitions less fun to me because only I ever got far into the course. Then after episode 14 the younger kids moved away and I just gave up asking Coty's paranoid crazy mom to let him compete. two years later 2013 I rebuilt a bunch of things, made a better rock wall, made a legit salmon ladder and crazy cliffhanger, I worked up the courage to ask a bunch or friends over and we had small tournament with no camera. in 2014 everyone was 18 and I moved out. Capretto Vita Capretto Vita Is a Sasuke Knock off Competitors Per Competition Will Be Listed By Experience Or Who Usually Does Better Competitors Per Competition 1st-2 2nd-2 3rd-2 4th-3 5th-3 6th-4 7th-3 8th-2 9th-2 10th-4 (#s 23-26) 11th-5 12th-5 13th-4 14th-5 15th-? Competitions RESULTS FINISH TERMS All Stars Connor B. Connor Is The Founder Of Capretto Vita And The Only One To Compete In All Comps He Has Completed The 1st Stage 12 Times The 2nd 8 Times And The Final 2 Times. He has quit as Co-Creator Due to YouTube merger He Will NOT compete in Capretto Vita. He Has Completed The 1st Stage 6 Times The 2nd And The Final 2 Times. ^Did Not Take His Gloves Off Other Competitors Hunter Damron {Competitor} An 12 Year Old Male That Came In The 11th Competition And Became The 3rd Different Person To Complete The First Stage. He Came Back And Did The Same Exact Thing As He Failed The First Stage 2 Obstacle. He Said He Wouldn't Compete Again Because He Can't Do The Chain. Greg Foster {Veteran} An 11 Year Old Male That Came In The 4th Competition And Failed The First Obstacle, He Came Back In The Next Competition With His Younger Brother Cody, He Got Further But Because He Timed Out He Got Mad And Said He Never Wanted To Compete Again, He Came Back In After Missing Only One So He Could Be Funny And Fail On Purpose, Greg Then Missed 2 Competitions But Decided To Come Back For The 10th And He Got To The Step Up But Was Disqualified Because The Smaller Cinder Block Fell When His Foot Was Touching It. He Came Back Next Time To Get Revenge On The Step Up (He Was Expecting It To Be There Since It Had Been A Capretto Vita Icon But The 2 Previous Wins Made Us Take It Away) So He Failed On Purpose Again. He Didn't Compete In The 12th Because He Wanted To See The Step Up. He Did However Come Back In The 13th To Try His Best, Which Got Him To Stage 2. Capretto Vita 14 will be his last try. Cody Foster {Veteran} An 8 Year Old Male That Came In The 5th Competition And Failed The First Obstacle, He Was Not Allowed To Come Back Until The 10th Competition Because Of How He Did, But For The 10th We Wanted EVERYONE Back So He Came And Did So Much Better. Capretto Vita 14 will be his last try. Evan Foster {Competitor} A 5 Year Old Male That Came In The 11th Competition And Has Never Gotten To Stage 2. Capretto Vita 14 will be his last try. Alexis Snowgomez {Competitor} A 6 Year Old Female That Came In The 12th Competition She Has Never Gotten Past Stage 1. Capretto Vita 14 will be her last try. Jha-Jha Powell {Newbie} A 13 Year Old Female That Competed In Only The Sixth, She Moved Away And Will Not Compete Again Jody Powell {Newbie} A 11 Year Old Male That Competed In Only The Sixth, She Moved Away And Will Not Compete Again OBSTACLES Stage 1 has a harsh time limit for speed and has most balance obstacles, in the future possible time taker challenges will be set Stage 2 has strength obstacles and usually a huge if not no time limit frame it used to have balance obstacles because they tier you out for the strength obstacles Final Stage has balance, strength, and speed as well as the below 10 sec avg time limit balance obstacles require speed after the 4th comp a rope was added to swing with (for Strength, until the 11th) as well as to climb to keep there forever as a symbol. Stage 1 Mostly Speed and Balance. Stage 2 Mostly Strength, some Balance. 15 Sec Brakes Final Stage All Speed and Strength. RESULTS From the competition all results will be posted but before a competition every possible competitor is listed by # 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 (Fall 2009) Air: December 5th YouTube Channel: 1AceMoneyMaker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PuFcxMGeIQ 12 (Winter 2010) Air: Part 1 January 29th http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjS4ngneVDo&feature=related Part 2 January 31st http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBmUv1gdmIs&feature=related 13 (Spring 2010) Air: Part 1 April 10th Part 2 April 24th 14 (Summer 2010) Air: Part 1 June 1st Part 2 June 1st 15 Canceled only Connor competed and failed Stage 2 Category:Browse